


Together Forever (Weasley Twins x Reader)

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) a loyal member of Dumbledore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix. You fight in the Battle of Hogwarts to protect the students who hadn't gotten away. When Voldemort calls his forces back you discover you close friend and partner in crime Fred Weasley has been killed. Some that you do ends up forcing the remaining Weasley Twin to admit something, as well as break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever (Weasley Twins x Reader)

The battle of Hogwarts was raging on around you, everything was beginning to blur together, the colours of the spells flying past, the green, red and white blending together. You knew there was casualties but you didn't know how many had been hurt or killed, if you were honest you didn't want to know. The students that were in school didn't really have enough time to get to the Room of Requirements in order to get out so that meant they would have been in the firing line. Considering you were against Voldermort's merciless Death Eaters you were sure some of them would have been killed in cold blood just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

You had been facing the same Death Eater for a few minutes now, you had started out with the upper hand considering you had the surprise attack, but the black clad Death Eater had hit you with some sort curse, it hadn't killed you luckily but it had injured you to the point you were having trouble focusing on what you were doing. At this point in time you were on the floor with your back against the wall, rubble of the once great castle around you, with the Death Eater doing all in their power to disarm you so that they could finally finish the job. That was when the whispering voice of Voldermort himself echoed around the war zone that was once a great school, a place where you yourself had learnt about magic. 

“I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me” whispered Voldermort's voice, as he did the Death Eater before you lowed his wand and left, you, yourself dropped your wand losing strength to actually do anything other than sit there and will yourself to move. You were tired and weak from the curse you were hit with. You were well aware of the blood trickling from the many wounds you had sustained. 

Oliver Wood found you at one point, he pulled you to your feet and told you to put your weight on him, he practically dragged you to the great hall, there you seen the members of D.A, The Order of the Phoenix, staff of the school and students that had thrust far survived helping the injured and mourning over those who had died. You felt tears come to your eyes when you seen some of you fellow friends as some of them who had lost their lives, even students as young as sixteen where amongst the dead. Tonks, and Remus were the two you spotted almost instantly, next to each other, it sadden you to think that their son was now an orphan because of this. 

“(Y/N)” said George looking at you with tears in his eyes, and track marks where he had been crying, you knew he was close to breaking down again, from then on you knew one of his siblings was amongst the dead, you could see Bill standing with Fleur, so knew it wasn't him, like you could see Percy and Ginny, what worried you more was you couldn't see Fred or Ron, so you knew it was one of them. “Fred, he … he's gone” whispered George, beginning to cry again. He took you from Oliver's grasp, while he went to go and get others that had been injured or had been killed. George slowly lead you to where Fred lay, you couldn't hold back you're tears any longer, letting them fall, you were at least thankful that George was holding on to you as you were sure, you would have collapsed if he wasn't. 

Bill left Fleur side, coming closer to you and George. He had looked up and over to where the pair of you stood, noticing something that had clearly worried him. He stood the other side of you, carefully looking over your injures, he knew which curse you had been hit with and also knew that they needed someone to heal you, or at least someone to slow down the bleeding. George looked at him wondering what had caught his attention, when he took his hand from your waist, he noticed it was cover in blood to which he looked down to where it had been previous placed seeing your black hoody sticking to your side. 

“I'll go and find a healer” suddenly said Ginny, seeing Ron walking through the doors of the great hall followed by Hermonie and Harry, he too sooner broke out in tears when he seen Fred as one of the fallen. He hadn't even noticed you with George and Bill either side of you. You suddenly collapsed. Bill carefully picked you up taking you over to the benches just behind his family, while George hugged Ron. Harry had come over to you looking at Bill wondering what had caused you to suddenly collapse how you had, he considered you a close friend, he thought you had collapsed due to finding out what had become of Fred since you and the twins were near enough inseparable. 

“What's wrong with her, is she okay?” asked Harry, he could see your (E/C) eyes had glazed over, you didn't appear to have a clue where you were, or know what was going on around you. You had also gone pale, to the point anyone who looked at you could call you ghostly pale. He knew by the way that Bill looked at him and by the way Fleur suddenly joined the three of you that something was seriously wrong. It wasn't long before George came over, he wanted to be with you since you were his only partner in crime left, only when he looked at you, he knew what had happened. 

“No (Y/N), I have already lost Fred, I can't lose you too. I won't be able live without you or Fred by my side” said George worry lacing his voice, as his eyes once again went glossy from what he had figured was going to happen if they didn't get a healer to you soon. You smiled up at him, moving close into his hand when he placed one on your cheek, he smiled a sad smile at you, he knew all the healers were busy and you were losing your own personal battle. He only wished that you could hold on long enough for the healers to help you. “Please, don't leave me (Y/N), I love you. Please stay with me, I need you” said George, taking hold of one of your hands in his, willing you to keep fighting and finally admitting that he was in love you. 

“It's about time” (Y/N) replied earning a watery smile from him and hearing the small laugh from Bill the opposite side of you. Harry had by now left, Ron was crying into Hermonie's shoulder unable to believe he had lost one of his brothers. Where as Ginny had returned with the news that the healer would be over in a few minutes time, although she knew you didn't have that much time, blood was already dripping from the bench you lay on. “Tell me a story, please?” asked (Y/N), you didn't want to think about your fast approaching end, you wanted to remember the fun times you had, the memories that were full of smiles, laughter and jokes which most of the time ended with you and the twins in detention. 

“You remember the time when we repelled against Umbridge, she punished all of us because we were caught with the rest of D.A. During the O.W.L's we came flying through with brooms setting off fireworks, some how you got all our fireworks back, you had an innocent look when you come back with them. While me and Fred got revenge on Umbridge you distracted Filch on the other end of the castle, McGonagall let us get on with it when she worked out what we were up to” remember George, he was about to say another memory when your hand suddenly fell from his signalling that you had lost your battle. Tears began to run down his cheeks again, he had lost his twin when he lost Fred now he had lost you too. 

Later on the day had broken through the smoke from the once great castle. Neville was outside looking through the rubble in the courtyard, he picked up the sorting hat, remembering his first day at the school and how he was sorted in to Gryffindor, that's when he seen Voldermort approaching, with his army of Death Eaters just behind, he appeared to be proud of himself, although Neville didn't have a clue why, he hadn't achieved anything over the couple of hours the war had been going on, and they were still standing against him, thrust he had yet to win. Voldermort mentioned that Harry was dead, sparking a reaction from Ginny, and asked those surviving to join him and his army or die, Malfoy went over but not because he wanted to join but because his parents were over there. 

“I would like to say something” suddenly said Neville standing in front of those who had thought to protect Hogwarts and before Voldermort and his army of Death Eaters. 

“I think we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say” replied Voldermort, he was more intrigued as to what the son of two auora's had to say, especially when he was injured and in no state to question his authority, it was unlike;y that anyone would stand against him now they had dwindled in numbers, and most of them were students. 

“It doesn't matter that Harry's gone” said Neville, seeing the look that Voldermort gave him and hearing Sheamus behind him say something. “People die everyday, friends, family. Yeah we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. So is Fred, (Y/N), Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over” added Neville, he could still see the tears in George's eyes, especially when he mentioned (Y/N) and Fred's names. Just like that the battle had started up again. This time with hope that is wasn't for nothing. Not long after it started it ended this time with the death of the dark lord himself, his followers left quickly in order to avoid being captured and punished for their crimes. 

~Three Months Later~

Three months later seen Harry living with the Weasley family, he watched every day as they changed in routine. How Mrs Weasley would look through old photo albums crying when she seen her missing son smiling at her, knowing now this was her only way to see if mischievous smile, Arthur Weasley had lost his interest in muggles and how the work, Bill had stayed with Fleur in the Burrow wanting to be there for his family, Charlie hadn't even attempted to return to Romania to be with the dragons he loved so much, Percy hardly mentioned working with the ministry any more, where as George had lost his smile but he tried to be there for the others when they needed him, Ron sat in the living room in silence along with Ginny wondering what would have happened if Fed had never died, wondering what would have happened if he was there rather than helping Harry. 

Harry had so often wanted to tell them that everything would be alright, that eventually the pain would stop but seeing as how the war that killed both Fred and (Y/N) was over him so he could destroy the Hocroxes he didn't think he had the right to say anything. Instead he stayed with Ginny and Ron listening to what they had to say and being a shoulder to cry on when they needed on. 

“I think we should write letters to them” suddenly said Harry, he never noticed that George had come down from his room, and was actually standing near by, Bill looked around and smiled sadly at his younger brother, after all he was hurt the most by their deaths, he lost his twin and the woman he loved within minutes of each other. Charlie stayed at the kitchen table as did, Percy. Ron however looked around wondering if it would help, as did Ginny. Arthur Weasley came in from his spot in the kitchen smiling slight at Harry and nodding at the idea, Molly Weasley come in shortly after with a quill for each person and some parchment to write on. 

~George's Letters~

Dear Fred, 

It's been hard, these last few months without you here. Nothing is the same, mum cries when she looks through the old photo's or sees your picture around the house, even if she calls me you by mistake, dad has lost his interest in muggles and hides in his shed now, Bill walks around like a zombie, Charlie came home to visit found out what happened and hasn't even gone back to his precious dragons, Percy he doesn't even speak about the ministry any more, actually he doesn't speak about anything any more, he just sits there crying to himself when he thinks no one is looking. Ron and Ginny aren't doing good either, Harry has been here for them as has Hermonie but they still expect you and (Y/N) to jump out from somewhere laughing about something or to say that this was all a joke. 

Truth is so do I, I keep expecting you to come charging through our bedroom door, laughing about something or having something planned and wanting my help. I wish you were still here, every memory I have, you are there, it's so hard remembering them without remembering that you aren't coming back. Why did you leave me Fred? 

Can I ask you to do something? Can you look after (Y/N)? like you she left me, I hope you found her, I told her how I loved her, I asked her to stay with me, she was sarcastic and said “It was about time”. I miss you Fred, and I know I'm not going to get a reply to this letter but it was Harry's idea, I'm crying a lot at the moment, so I am going to stop now. 

Love George

George folded the piece of paper up, writing Fred's name on it before putting it with the others, he smiled slightly before he began to write on another piece of parchment, Ron and Ginny also did this, Percy also thought he should write something to the other that was like family they had lost, the only one who didn't was Charlie as he hardly knew you, he never met you, but had heard the tales that George and Fred spoke of you. 

Dear (Y/N), 

I hope you found Fred up there, I asked him to look after you in a letter I wrote to him. It's has been so hard these last couple of months, especially seeing Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermonie and Ginny and Harry together, it makes me wonder how it would have been if you survived. If we would have been happy. It also make me regret not telling you sooner, that I loved you. Ginny and Ron misses you, Ginny has set up a little place in the garden for you, since you loved being out there when you came to visit. I go out there too, but at night when everyone else has gone to bed. 

I miss you (Y/N), my heart breaks whenever I remember the happy times, most of them are of us pulling pranks at school, but when I remember them, I remember you and Fred, then I remember how neither of you are at my side any more. I can't live without you or Fred, I don't play pranks any more, I'm hardly at the shop now as it reminds me of you and Fred so much, it was something we set up together. 

I love you and every day I wish you were here with me, that neither you or Fred left me. Every day I wonder if there was something I could have done to prevent you both from leaving. I know you love me too, and that you are with Fred now, probably thinking of a way to kick everyone butts and go back to how we were. Trouble is I don't want to go back to how I was, because I don't have you and Fred with me to play those pranks, or run the shop with me. 

I had a funny thought the other day, that the two of you are still at Hogwarts, as two of the many ghosts there, waiting to play jokes on the third years, or just appearing at random times and scaring the first years. I imagine that's what you two would be doing now, waiting for me to join you, so that we can once again be the Mischievous Trio as we were known. 

I'm going to stop now, before I flood the place with tears. 

Love you   
George 

Like with the letter to Fred he folded the parchment and placed it with the others, before he thought of how he imagined the duo to be up to and where they were, he smiled slightly before quietly laughing to himself, earning the odd wet looks from Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermonie, and the rest of the Weasley's to which he just smiled, attempting to contain his sudden burst of laughter. 

“I can imagine Fred and (Y/N) as ghosts at Hogwarts, appearing out of nowhere and scaring first years half to death or pulling pranks on others, moving things about and annoying the teachers, appearing at random times in the common room, dancing down the halls together, talking about random things and tricking students into doing something” said George when he had caught his breath, as he spoke he could see smiles appearing on the others lips, it was clear they too could imagine it, considering (Y/N) could be more mischievous than both himself and Fred put together. “I can also imagine what they would do if they were here and seen us like this, I'm sure Fred would throw Charlie out the door and tell him to get back to his dragons, (Y/N) would be winding Ron up until he was screaming insanity, I'm sure she would have happily added Harry and Hermonie on to the list. Fred would send both Bill and Fleur back to the cottage, with Percy. Both of them together would ask dad about muggle things, and Fred asking mum to make on of her famous cakes that he loved so much. (Y/N) would sit with Ginny asking her how she was feeling and giving her courage to carry on, where as both of them would be kicking my butt for moping around and not running the shop that we started together” added George, thinking what they would have done. 

It wasn't long before Charlie began to laugh at what George had said, he was right Fred would have thrown him out the door telling him to get back to studying his dragons, there would be a joke or two thrown in there as well. Bill and Fleur joined in not long after, Bill had always thought of (Y/N) as another younger sister. You were three days younger than the twins and was more mischievous than both of them put together. 

“Funny, I can imagine the pair of them playing pranks on you instead of with you” spoke Ginny, she smiled at imagining the pair running down the stair, or rather Fred running down the stairs, (Y/N) falling down them, knocking Fred of his feet, both getting up and jinxing George, Ron and probably Harry well messing with her, smiling innocently before scaring the life out of Percy. All hell breaking loose with laughter being contagious again like it had been once before. George smiled when Ginny said that, oddly he didn't argue as he knew it would be true, they would pull jokes on him, since he had lost his smile and shut himself away from the world. 

George like every Weasley, Hermonie and Harry were certain of one thing, Fred and (Y/N) maybe gone but you will never be forgotten, after all your laugh still echoed around them just like you and Fred had never left them. George was right in a way, you two would be waiting for him, but also forever playing jokes on students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

~Years Later~

There had been many time Headmistress McGonagall had seen the duo walking the halls and also noticed they come and go from the Gryffindor common room, walk down the halls together and many of time had students ask them for directions, especially the second years and had been sent to the opposite way to where they actually wanted to go. She had made a note to warn each new year of the mischievous duo, and also cared to warn the Slytherin's that they were likely be the target of ghostly pranks. 

“Professor McGonagall, I was wondering who the mischievous ghosts were, since there is no record of them in the library. And you can't get a straight answer from them when you ask them” asked a third year in Transfiguration class, if McGonagall didn't know any better she would have said she was the new version of Hermonie, but she knew either of her children had yet to come to Hogwarts, either way they would come under the name of Weasley, like the others. She was aware of one of Harry's children being there, James Potter II was in his first year at the school he had yet to see his maternal uncle playing around the school although Fred II had finding it rather amusing to do. 

“They are the ghosts of two former students here. Fredrick Weasley and (F/N) (L/N). They both fought and died in the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the Second Wizarding War. Both of them were members of The Mischievous Trio along with Fred's identical twin George. You can see them in the hall of fame up on the third floor, their pranks are famous around the school these days” replied Professor McGonagall, she smiled at some of the pranks the trio had pulled on so many occasions. “They were also members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, the were true Gryffindor students. They come back to help and gave their lives in doing so” remember McGonagall, she had often seeing them wondering the halls talking to each other or floating on the staircases winding the pictures up as they went. 

“Thanks for sticking with me (Y/N), it would have been boring without you here with me teasing all these new students and familiar teachers” suddenly said Fred from one of the other halls, finally finding his ghostly partner in crime. Smiling at her floating in the middle of the great hall when you had lost your own personal battle years before. “Love you” added Fred having spent all those years with her it was about time he told you the truth, George wasn't the only one to have loved you more than just a friend and partner in crime. (Y/N) turned and smiled at him before replying with a simple sarcastic reply. 

“It took death and 16 years to tell me the truth, honestly what I am going to do with you. Then again your identical twin was no better, considering it took a war and me dying for him to admit it” replied (Y/N), seeing Fred begin to laugh, he knew that it was your own way of responding to him, but only a way a true master of pranks and jokes would understand. “Together” added (Y/N) knowing that Fred would reply with the single word that went with it. 

“Forever” replied Fred, floating off with her to await their missing member, in the surviving George Weasley.


End file.
